


The Camboy Couple (Yeonbin)

by txtlela56



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Camboy Choi Soobin, Camboy Choi Yeonjun, Camboys, Creampie, Did I mention Soobin has a cunt, Dirty Talk, Eating out, It's Soobin's birthday wooo, M/M, Making Out, Rough Sex, Smut, Soobin has a nice ass, Soobin likes it teehee, Soobin practically passes out at the end, Soobin's Ass, Spanking, Squirting, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vibrators, maybe?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtlela56/pseuds/txtlela56
Summary: It happened to be Soobin's birthday and Yeonjun decided to have a special broadcast.OrYeonbin camboy couple fuck for Soobin's birthday <3
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 61





	The Camboy Couple (Yeonbin)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments! I apologize if I respond late, sometimes I don't get notified T-T

At 5 pm there was a scheduled broadcast that Yeonjun and Soobin had planned for over a week. It was titled "Bin's Special Day ft. BinsTightBussy" by the user JunsJuicyCock. "BinsTightBussy" being Soobin's camboy username and "JunsJuicyCock" being Yeonjun's camboy username. The thumbnail was of Soobin sitting on Yeonjun's lap, looking up at him on their bed. They both went by Jun and Bin while they did their pornographic content, not once ever letting the other's real name slip out.

The video started with Yeonjun sitting in front of the camera on the floor. He was only visible from his shoulders and up, the camera angle too high to reveal the rest of his body. He was wearing a white shirt and had dyed pink hair. A queen sized bed was behind him, against the corner of the wall, and a window was on the wall at the end of the bed. The bed comforter was a silky red color and looked neat. Soobin was sat on the bed to the right of the screen, sitting on his legs. He was wearing a coat of some sort that went down to his mid thigh and socks that went over his ankles. Because of the camera angle, only his shoulders and up were not visible on the video. His hands were laid on his lap, patiently waiting.

As the broadcast started, Yeonjun sat in front of the camera and watched the comments flood through. After a minute passed, he decided to speak.

"Welcome everyone to the broadcast today!" Yeonjun said with a smile and a wink, although Yeonjun could not wink very well. Yeonjun then chuckled shyly, moving out of frame for a second before he swayed himself back in. "I was not expecting so many viewers today!" He said with a small chuckle. "Well, today, me and my boyfriend decided to have a scheduled broadcast because.. it's his birthday!" Yeonjun said with a big smile while throwing his hands up in the air.

The chat was then filled with comments like "Happy Birthday Bin!" to which Yeonjun smiled at. Although he did do porn, he still loved his fans dearly and they clearly loved him too.

"Are they telling me Happy Birthday?" Soobin said, playing with his fingers on his lap. A small smile was plastered on his face. Yeonjun turned to Soobin and gave him a heartwarming smile.

"Of course they are baby~" Soobin tugged at the end of his coat shyly after Yeonjun's comment.

"Thanks guys~" Soobin shyly said. Yeonjun turned back to the camera and read the comments again. He came across a specific comment and decided to read it aloud.

"'Are you doing anything special this broadcast?'" He read out. "Yes! Today I had something special planned for my little bunny~" Yeonjun cooed as he looked back to Soobin. Soobin shyly laughed at Yeonjun. Yeonjun looked back at the camera. "But, what I have is a surprise. And that means my little bunny is going to have to leave the room for a sec so I can tell you guys what the little secret is~" Yeonjun said with a wink. He turned back to Soobin. Soobin got up from the bed and walked off camera. Yeonjun watched him walk out until the sound of a door closing was heard. He then moved close to the camera.

"Okay guys." He whispered. "I bought something that I am sure Bin will like." He said just before he turned around to pull a box from under the bed. He opened the box and pulled out a pink vibrator. He then held it up to the camera and smiled mischievously. "I think we'll have a lot of fun with this~" He said as he put it back in the box. He put his finger over his lip. "Don't say anything in the comments~" Yeonjun said with a wink.

As if on cue, the sound of a door opening was heard and footsteps heading towards the bed. Yeonjun stared at Soobin until he sat down next to him on the bed. Yeonjun turned back to the camera.

"So." Yeonjun said as he leaned forward to adjust the camera higher. Soobin's face could now be seen and the whole coat was now visible. He was wearing the hood that went along with the coat and it had bunny ears attached. "Shall we get started?" Yeonjun said with a smile as he backed away.

He sat back on the bed and almost immediately Soobin climbed onto Yeonjun's lap, facing the camera. He smiled mischievously at the camera as he did so.

"Eager much?" Yeonjun smirked as he let Soobin sit on his lap. Soobin just nodded and started to grind his hips back onto Yeonjun's crotch. Yeonjun raised an eyebrow as Soobin did so and leaned back on his hands. "Don't you want to get started baby?" Yeonjun asked as he gently patted Soobin's head, tilting his bunny ears. Soobin didn't respond and fixed his position so that his legs were laying on the bed on either side of Yeonjun. He continued to grind his hips back and looked back to Yeonjun.

"I want your cock in me so bad, hyung." Soobin whined as his breaths grew heavier. He faced back to the camera and closed his eyes as he let out small moans.

"You'll have my cock in you soon baby~" At that, Soobin moved his hips faster, hoping to find more pleasure in it. "You're being very naughty right now, not letting me start properly." Yeonjun said as he played with Soobin's hair. Soobin let out a small moan. He didn't stop him yet, he wanted to see how desperate Soobin would get with him not responding.

"I don't care." Soobin said as he continued to move his hips. Yeonjun raised his eyebrow again. Now that set his alarm off.

He shook his head and then wrapped his arms around Soobin's body to whip him around and push him onto the bed. Soobin rolled onto his back just in time for Yeonjun to pin him against the bed. Yeonjun jerked his hips up to where the tip of his hard penis pushed against Soobin's entrance. Soobin moaned softly at the contact, his hands above his head.

"You naughty boy. Do you want me to leave you here and end the stream?" Yeonjun teased with a smirk, lightly rubbing the tip of his penis against Soobin's cunt. Soobin pouted and shook his head vigorously. He was so desperate and had been waiting all day, he couldn't bear to lose it now. Yeonjun leaned down to place a kiss on Soobin's lips. Soobin sloppily kissed back. "Maybe I should punish you." Yeonjun said as he stood up. Soobin blushed and nodded.

"Please punish me, hyung. I've been very bad." Soobin said with a pleading look. He was obviously putting on a show, he wanted Yeonjun to spank him and Yeonjun knew he liked it. The two boys did also enjoy the slight role play that came along with it.

Yeonjun got up from between Soobin's legs and let Soobin sit up on the bed. Yeonjun then grabbed onto Soobin's hips and whipped him around so that Soobin was on his stomach against the bed, his ass out.

"Since you've been so naughty, why don't I spank you?" Yeonjun asked as he waited for Soobin to reply. The comments went wild after Yeonjun said that, the chat was being flooded with all kinds of messages.

"If I so deserve it~" Soobin said as he lightly wiggled his ass. Yeonjun smirked. He moved to Soobin's left side so the camera could show Soobin's ass.

He pulled Soobin's coat up to reveal the light grey thong Soobin was wearing that had a white bunny tail attached to it. Yeonjun slapped Soobin's left cheek, his ass jiggled at the harsh slap. Soobin let out a small moan at the contact.

"How many times should I spank you, hm?" Yeonjun asked Soobin just before he slapped Soobin's right cheek. Soobin let out another moan and lightly jerked his hips up. "Twenty? Maybe thirty?" He said as he slapped Soobin's ass again. Soobin moaned at the contact and gripped at the sheets. "Hm?" Yeonjun asked as he slapped Soobin's ass again.

"As many times as you want~" Soobin lewdly said as he let out another moan and looked back at Yeonjun momentarily.

"What happened to you wanting my cock in your ass?" Yeonjun asked as he slapped Soobin a few more times. "Such a little slut for me you'll like whatever I give you, hm?" Yeonjun teasingly asked as he slapped Soobin's ass. His ass began to turn a light red at the number of times Yeonjun was slapping it, yet Soobin loved every bit of it.   
"I think you've had enough." Yeonjun said after slapping Soobin's ass a few more times. Soobin lightly wiggled his ass before he slipped off of the bed and sat on the floor out of pure laziness. "Lay on the bed baby." Yeonjun commanded, motioning to the bed in front of them.

"Okay hyung." Soobin said as he stood up. He climbed onto the bed and laid down on his back, his side showing to the camera.

Yeonjun walked towards the camera and moved it slightly up and closer to show Soobin's full body. He then turned to Soobin and climbed on top of him on the bed. He leaned down to place a kiss on Soobin's lips. Soobin hungrily kissed back and wrapped his arms around Yeonjun's neck.

They continued to kiss until it turned into a heated make-out session. Yeonjun stuck his tongue into Soobin's mouth and Soobin stuck his tongue into Yeonjun's. You could briefly see their tongues clashing in the broadcast. Yeonjun brought his hands down to where Soobin's coat was tied and untied it. He continued to kiss Soobin to no end while he opened the coat to reveal Soobin's chest. After he opened the coat, Yeonjun started to kiss down Soobin's neck. Soobin let out small moans the lower Yeonjun went. Yeonjun sucked a few hickies onto Soobin's skin as he made his way down his body.

Yeonjun stopped at Soobin's nipples to suck at them. Soobin arched his back at the contact and let out a moan.

"O-oh hyung.. I'm s-so horny right now.." Soobin whined. Yeonjun didn't respond and continued to suck on Soobin's nipple. He sucked rather harshly, causing Soobin to moan loudly. Yeonjun moved to the other nipple and did the same. "O-oh hyung.." Soobin said as he brought a hand down to his cunt and started to rub it with his middle finger.

Almost immediately, Yeonjun grabbed his wrist to stop him. He pulled away from Soobin's nipple and gave him a hungry stare. A blush appeared on Soobin's cheeks.

"You want me to touch your little cunt, huh?" Yeonjun teased as he cupped it. Soobin jumped at the touch, not expecting Yeonjun to touch him there in that moment. Soobin nodded.

"Y-yes hyung... I'm really wet down there.. I need you." Soobin pleaded as he looked into Yeonjun's eyes. Yeonjun smirked and let go.

"Why don't you present yourself to the camera?" Yeonjun suggested, looking towards the camera momentarily before looking back at Soobin. Soobin nodded.

"Of course." Soobin said with a shy smile.

Yeonjun slipped off the bed and waited for Soobin to lay at the edge of the bed with his legs spread. Soobin did just that and then Yeonjun grabbed the camera to bring it closer to them. He brought it close enough to where Soobin's pussy was the obvious focus. Soobin still had his underwear on and his underwear was visibly wet. Yeonjun got up on the bed next to Soobin to sit and gently rubbed circles around his underwear to tease him. Soobin let out a small moan at the contact.

"Do you feel how wet I am hyung?~" Soobin asked.

"Yes baby, I do. So wet for me already." He replied just before he stuck his finger against his underwear. Soobin moaned. "I think we've had enough of this." Yeonjun said as he grabbed the end of Soobin's underwear and gently slipped it off of him.

Soobin's pussy was now revealed to the camera and was also visibly wet, glistening in the light. Yeonjun brought two of his fingers to rub circles around Soobin's cunt. Soobin hummed at the touch. Yeonjun continued to rub his fingers around Soobin's cunt a bit more until the squelching of Soobin's juices became more apparent. He then stuck a finger inside of Soobin's pussy. Soobin moaned and lightly gripped onto Yeonjun's arm.

"Hyung.. you can stick another finger in if you want." Soobin suggested in between small moans as Yeonjun thrusted his finger in and out. Yeonjun scoffed.

"Already? Are you that desperate?" Yeonjun asked as he picked up the pace at which he was fingering Soobin. Soobin let out a slightly louder moan at the change in pace.

"Y-yes.. I want you to fist me." Soobin moaned out as he gently rubbed Yeonjun's arm. Yeonjun chuckled.

"I had already planned on doing that." He said as he inserted another finger. Soobin let out a long moan.

Yeonjun continued to add fingers until his fist could fit inside of Soobin. Soobin was now letting out small whiny moans every second in pace with Yeonjun's thrusting.

"God it sounds so good." Yeonjun said as he slowly took his hand out. Soobin whined at the loss of contact and let go of Yeonjun's arm.

"I'm so close.." Soobin commented, in hopes Yeonjun would continue to pleasure him.

Yeonjun got down onto the floor and sat in front of Soobin's pussy. He stuck his tongue out and inserted it inside Soobin's entrance.

"O-oh hyung!" Soobin moaned as he gripped onto Yeonjun's hair, not expecting Yeonjun to eat him out so quick. He enjoyed this action quite a lot and threw his head back in pleasure.

Yeonjun continued to swirl his tongue around inside and sucked on Soobin's pussy as if there was no tomorrow. His nose was rubbing against Soobin's clit as he ate him out which stimulated Soobin closer and closer to his release.

"Hyung! You're gonna make me cum!" Soobin moaned out in between moans. Yeonjun took this as a sign to push his face against Soobin and swirled his tongue around as fast as he could inside of Soobin. Soobin let out a loud whiny moan as he then came in Yeonjun's mouth.

Yeonjun slowly slowed down his movements, yet Soobin was still sensitive and he harshly pulled Yeonjun's hair to pull him away. Yeonjun complied and pulled away from Soobin's pussy, swallowing the cum. Soobin panted for breath as Yeonjun turned around to move the camera back and then stand up.

"S-sorry for pulling your hair so hard.." Soobin apologized as Yeonjun approached him on the bed. Yeonjun chuckled and planted a kiss on Soobin's lips. Soobin softly kissed him back.

"You're fine baby." He said just before he kissed Soobin again. "Can you lay back on the bed for me?" Soobin slowly nodded while looking into Yeonjun's eyes.

Soobin scooted back on the bed and laid down, his head resting on a pillow. Yeonjun got off the bed and grabbed the camera to move it closer to the bed. He reached down under the bed to grab the vibrator and hid it behind his back. Soobin stared at Yeonjun in curiosity as he hovered over him on the bed.

"I have.. something special for you." Yeonjun said with a smirk as he leaned closer to Soobin's face. Soobin lightly blushed.

"What is it?" Soobin asked, unintentionally staring at Yeonjun's lips. Yeonjun smiled at Soobin and revealed the vibrator he was hiding from Soobin. Soobin widened his eyes and lightly rubbed his thighs together in excitement.

"Are you going to use it on me?" Soobin asked, the blush on his face deepening.

"Of course~ I thought it would give you the best experience." Yeonjun said with a smirk. Soobin smiled and nodded his head vigorously.

"Can't wait~" Soobin said with a shy smile and bit his lip.

Yeonjun smiled at him and tapped his thigh. Soobin opened his legs and rested his arms beside his head. Yeonjun grabbed onto Soobin's thighs and moved him sideways so that his pussy was showing at the camera. Yeonjun moved from between Soobin's legs to sit beside him. He moved his free hand to Soobin's pussy and slowly rubbed circles with his fingers. Soobin let out a small moan at the touch, but it was quickly suppressed by Yeonjun kissing him on his lips.

Yeonjun took his hand away and quickly replaced his hand with the pink vibrator. Soobin squirmed in excitement and closed his fists in anticipation. Yeonjun turned the vibrator on the lowest setting and pushed it against Soobin's pussy. Soobin let out small moans at the vibrations and threw his head back in pleasure.

"Feels good, huh?~" Yeonjun asked. Soobin looked at Yeonjun while letting out small moans and nodded.

"More please." Soobin moaned out, his mouth open from the pleasure. Soobin spread his legs a little wider and let out a loud moan.

"So desperate." Yeonjun teased as he rubbed Soobin's thigh. Soobin nodded and continued to let out moans.

Yeonjun bumped up the setting to the highest it could go, surprising Soobin. Soobin let out a loud and whiny moan while he lifted his feet off the bed in pleasure. His legs were spread wide and he held onto his thighs as Yeonjun pushed the vibrator against his clit.

"Oh hyung! I'm gonna cum!" Soobin moaned out loudly. Yeonjun smirked and pressed the vibrator against Soobin's clit slightly harder than before.

Soobin started to shake from the pleasure and gripped onto his thighs. He had a lewd look on his face as he then squirted on the vibrator and all over the bed. After he squirted, Yeonjun did not move the vibrator away, yet he continued to push it against Soobin's clit. However, this time, he moved it up and down against Soobin's clit, creating more overwhelming pleasure for Soobin.

Soobin's moans got louder as Yeonjun kept going. His moans started to mix in with gasps of breath from how much he was moaning.

"I'm gonna cum again!" Soobin moaned out just before he squirted again, this time he squirted a little more. "Oh fuck!" Soobin moaned loudly as he shook from the orgasm. His juices covered his ass and upper thigh from the amount that came out of him.

Soobin then started to writhe around at the overwhelming pleasure, taking his hands away from his thighs. His legs were in the same position, but he gripped onto the sheets as he felt his third orgasm rip through him.

"Hyung!" Soobin moaned out breathlessly as he squirted everywhere once again. Soobin then quickly gripped onto Yeonjun's wrist to pull the vibrator away. "Plea- " Soobin hiccupped. "Stop." Soobin managed to get out in between moans. Yeonjun obliged and pulled the vibrator away.

"Sorry baby, was that too much..?" Yeonjun asked, concerned, as he rubbed Soobin's cheek with his thumb. Soobin shook his head as he was catching his breath and rested his feet on the bed once again.

"It was wonderful hyung~" Soobin smiled. "I just want you to be able to fuck me before I pass out~" Soobin said lewdly. Yeonjun could now feel how apparent the bulge was in his pants after Soobin's response.

"Fuck.. are you ready for me to fuck you now?" Yeonjun asked as he put the vibrator to the side. Soobin nodded and pulled on Yeonjun's shirt.

"Please Jun~" Soobin pleaded with a cute pout.

Yeonjun then immediately slipped his shirt off and threw it to the side. He then unbuttoned his pants and slipped them off along with his underwear, his penis springing free. Soobin grew desperate at the sight of Yeonjun's hard cock in front of him and slightly wiggled in anticipation. Yeonjun leaned over to the bedside table to grab a bottle of lube. He poured the lube onto his hand then lathered it over his aching penis. Soobin carefully watched him as he moved his hand over his dick. Yeonjun then positioned his penis in front of Soobin's entrance. Soobin shifted his position so that the right side of his body was visible to the screen, opposed to how he was before with his pussy facing the camera.

"Ready Bin?" Yeonjun asked as he gently held onto Soobin's thigh. Soobin nodded.

"Yes hyung, wreck me please." Soobin said with a light blush on his cheeks. Yeonjun smirked.

"Such a little slut for me, huh?~" Yeonjun teased as he slowly pushed his penis inside of Soobin. Soobin moaned as Yeonjun's penis gracefully slipped inside him. Yeonjun leaned over Soobin's body, his hands on both sides of Soobin's head.

"Oh yes hyung, I'm such a slut for you~" Soobin moaned, stretching his arms up above his head. At that, Yeonjun started to thrust himself in and out of Soobin's pussy, starting at a fast pace. The room was soon filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the squelching of lube and vaginal fluids mixing together.

Soobin continually moaned with every thrust, his ass jiggling every time Yeonjun's body pressed against him. His fists clenched at the pleasure and his mouth was slightly agape, whiny moans spilling out of it. Soobin shut his eyes as the pleasure increased, enjoying the moment.

"Your pussy is so wet for me, Bin. I could fuck you all day." Yeonjun commented with a groan as he fucked himself into Soobin. Soobin hummed and smiled.

"Fuck me hard hyung~" Soobin moaned out loudly, once again, having a lewd look on his face. Yeonjun smirked.

"So desperate for my cock~" Yeonjun teased as he draped Soobin's right leg over his shoulder, his ass now lifted off the bed. Soobin nodded.

"I want your cock so bad hyung. Please fuck-" Soobin was cut off from Yeonjun thrusting into him at an animalistic pace, letting out a loud, lewd moan. "Oh fuck hyung! Right there!" Soobin moaned out, gripping at the sheets.

"You like that you slut? Like the way my dick feels ramming your pussy?" Yeonjun growled as he fucked into Soobin hard at the particular spot. Soobin could only nod, too far gone in pleasure to respond in that moment.

"Oh fuck, hyung!" Soobin moaned out as he harshly gripped onto the sheets, closing his eyes shut. "Feels so good!" Soobin moaned out, mouth wide open from moaning.

Yeonjun continued to thrust into Soobin hard, gripping onto Soobin's thigh and ocassionally letting out groans of pleasure. He then took Soobin's other leg and draped it over his other shoulder. Yeonjun leaned forward to have his hands on both sides of Soobin, hovering over him, and fucked into Soobin as fast and as hard as he could. Soobin's knees were pressed against his chest as Yeonjun continued to abuse his pussy.

"I'm gonna cum!" Soobin moaned out, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"Me too baby." Yeonjun groaned. Yeonjun thrusted into Soobin a few times before Soobin reached his final orgasm. Soobin let out a loud, whiny moan as he came, probably loud enough that their neighbors could hear. Yeonjun groaned loudly as he finally spilled his semen into Soobin's tight pussy.

Yeonjun slowed down his thrusts to a stop and laid Soobin's legs on the bed. He sat back on his hands as he caught his breath, his penis still inside Soobin. Soobin moved his arms up to rest against his head and slowly closed his eyes in exhaustion.

After a few moments, Yeonjun sat up and hovered over Soobin, gently rubbing his cheek with his thumb.

"You okay Bin?" Yeonjun softly asked. Soobin nodded and slowly opened his eyes.

"That was so good hyung~" Soobin said with a smile and slight blush. He leaned into Yeonjun's touch, making him melt at the sight. Yeonjun smiled back, happy to know that his partner enjoyed their intimate session today.

Yeonjun slowly took his hand away and leaned over to grab the camera while trying to not fully pull himself out of Soobin. He was able to grab the camera and positioned it to point at Soobin's pussy with Yeonjun's penis still inside him.

"Ready for me to show your cum-filled pussy to the camera?" Yeonjun asked as he pointed the camera at Soobin's face. Soobin nodded and smiled.

"Go ahead~" Soobin said as he looked at the camera.

Yeonjun panned the camera down back to Soobin's pussy. He slowly pulled out and moved himself back to pan the camera closer to Soobin's pussy. Yeonjun's cum slowly poured out to the edge of Soobin's entrance, ready to drip out onto the bed.

"So pretty Bin~ so pretty~" Yeonjun commented behind the camera. Yeonjun shifted the camera to his right hand and used his left hand to slowly spread Soobin's pussy open. The action caused a bit of Yeonjun's cum to drip out and trickle down and over his asshole. "That's so fucking hot." Yeonjun commented again behind the camera.

"You filled me up so much hyung~ I feel so warm inside~" Soobin said with a blush. Yeonjun chuckled.

"Can you lay on your side for me and show your pussy to me?" Yeonjun asked Soobin. Soobin nodded.

Yeonjun moved the camera back so Soobin could move his body. He laid on his right side and lifted his legs up on the bed to show his pussy. Yeonjun panned the camera back down to Soobin's pussy. The cum was now squished between Soobin's labia and some dripped out and trickled onto his asscheek.

"We're gonna have to get you cleaned up baby." Yeonjun said as he panned the camera away to show Soobin's full body. Soobin had his eyes closed, visibly tired.

"Mhm." Soobin mumbled. Yeonjun gently rubbed Soobin's thigh.

"I can tell you're tired baby." Yeonjun said as he moved the camera back to where it was before. Yeonjun moved off the bed and sat in front of the camera. "I hope you guys enjoyed today's broadcast. We are going to get cleaned up now, Bin is very tired if you couldn't tell. Thank you all for the birthday wishes as well!" Yeonjun said with a smile. He reached his hand over to the back of the camera, his face taking up the entire screen. "See you next time! Bye!" Yeonjun said while waving. The broadcast then ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone was writing a story about Soobin being a camboy and I miss it so much. If that person is reading this, please continue it or I will take over the Soobin camboy tag <3


End file.
